


Pirate's life for me:A Pirates of the Caribbean and Assassin creed crossover

by RavenLeighNightingale



Category: Assassin creed:Black flag, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLeighNightingale/pseuds/RavenLeighNightingale
Summary: A story of Pirates,Assassins,Danger romance.Jack sparrow meets another infamous captian and they team up to stop the undead crew from taking lives.How will things turn out?How will they part ways?Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters you see with in these stories,The belong to their rightful owners.

A man exited a shop that sold weapons and armor,He nodded as He pushed past all the people as he made it to the docks and he boarded his ship and the crew cheered happily as he slowly took off his hood "Get ready to set sail ya dogs!" He yelled as he went to the wheel."Captian Kenway the Jackdaws repairs came along perfectly,Shall we be heading to the Great Inagua?" His frist mate asked as Kenway looked at him and nodded "Aye"

Kenway was a infamous pirate who is wanted all across Spain and Britain,But his skill set made it impossible for them to get a hold of him.The sails went down as they started to sail the seas,Kenway chuckled as he man the wheel as his crew began to sing about rum,Maidens and the Great sea.His crew knew what he did for a living but did not mind cause they got rum,Women and not money then they could ever dream of.

Kenway saw an island out far away and he looked at the sky and he saw an eagle "Change course!!!We set sail for port royal" he called and his men quickly worked to try and get the sails going,Kenway sailed the Jackdaw fast as the wind was behind them.He knew he had a few contracts in port royal.As they started getting closer to the Island,Kenway ordered his crew to roll up the sails,He spotted skeleton pirates and the whole crew took off their hats as Kenway did.They prayed their dead brothers would find peace in the after life.

"Quickly take the jolly Roger down" he ordered and the man in the Engle nest took it down.The frist mate looked at his captain "Are ya expecting trouble Captain?" He asked as Kenway nodded "Aye I do,I think we might be sailing into trouble" he replied wary.

On the docks of Port Royal an odd man who walked like he was drunk had been sailing on a small rowboat that had sank into the water.The shipmaster hurried over "Sir you cannot leave your boat like that it has to be tied off!" The Shipmaster protested and the drunken man looked back at the boat and then at the man like he was an idiot.The man pulled out three pieces of gold and placed it on the shipmasters book "How about we don't worry about it,Eh Savvy?" He asked smiling and the man looked at the gold then at the man again "Welcome to port royal mister smith" the shipmaster said smiling brightly.Mister Smith nodded and smiled as he started walking towards the city,He did paused for a moment seeing a ship start to dock and he read the name Jackdaw on the side.He raised a brow and shrugged before walking again.

Kenway exited the ship as he began walking and he walked towards the city and he has his hood up as he walked past the Blacksmith shop where a young man was working on a sword made from great beauty for a well known solider who was being promoted today.The young man had spotted a man in a good and he frowned thinking it was odd but he had to hurry and finish the sword.

Mister Smith had tried to get onto a ship a few times but kept being stopped by guards,He had finally snuck onto one ship but was only to be stopped by guards and they began talking for a few hours.Kenway was a party for a solider who was being promoted,He was to kill the man but was stopped when he saw a woman trying to gasp for air and fall off the edge of the cliff.The man ran to the edge and tried to jump in but was stopped by his men,Kenway ran past them and jumped over the cliff to fall into the water to help the woman.The water pulsed as Kenway hit the water at the same time as Mister Smith,Both men swimed down to pull the woman up from the water.

The two men gasped for air as they reached the surface and they swimed to the docks and the guards were getting to the ramp as they started making it down.Kenway pulled the woman up and listened for breathing at Mister Smith listened for a heart beat,Both men had a feeling water was in her lungs.Mister Smith looked at the guards "Do you know what to do?" He asked as they shook their heads "finest soldiers my ass" Kenway grumbled as he whipped out a knife and sliced open the corset that the woman was wearing.She gasped coughing up water as Mister Smith rolled her into her side so she could breath,Mister Smith saw a necklace hanging from her neck and he gently grabbed it "Where did you get this?" He asked narrowing his eyes abit before he felt a cold steel blade against his throat as did Kenway.

"Any last words?" A man known at Norrington stood pressing his blade against Mister Smith's throat,the woman stumbled up as her father pulled her into his arms putting his coat around her seeing one of the soldiers holding his daughters corset and the guards pointed at the two men who stood there."Hang them!!!" He ordered upset,The woman panicked "No please!Do you really plan to kill my rescuers?Norrington please!"She begged gripping the man's arm who looked at her before putting his sword away."James Norrington,Thanks are in order" he held out his hand as Mister Smith carefully shook his hand before Norrington yanked in the man's arm and ripped up his sleeve "Jack Sparrow,Arrest him now!!!" Norrington snapped as he glared at Kenway "That man is Edward Kenway,Both of them arrest both of them!!!" He ordered "Captain Jack sparrow/Captain Edward Kenway" Both men spoke in unison as they briefly looked at one another.

"Well Mate,Hate to do this to you but" Kenway spoke quickly and shoved the woman into Jack and he took off as Norrington yelled for them to chance him as he was out running the soldiers.Kenways crew members said their Captian was in trouble and ran to his aid.A few of his him got arrested,Jack also made a getaway to only be concerned in a blacksmith shop and had gotten into a fight with a young man named Will Turner.Kenway had gotten cornered himself and he had to give up as he was concerned about his crew and wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

A old man sat in a chair,Leaning back in it as he sipped his ale,His bread was big and black as his eyes gazed around the men that started to sit around him,As he watched the men gather he saw the eagerness in there eyes "What do ya need lads?" He asked looking them."We want to hear the story!!!The one you tell so much!" One man spoke from the back sounding excited."Yeah we wanna know which pirate will be better to set sail with!" Another yelled from the back.

The man chuckled "Ah you ya wanna know which pirate to sail with.well If ya wanna sail with an idiot and get away with things,Jack sparrow is the best man for you.But if you want one of the best damn pirates who ever sailed the seven seas,Who lead his men to an island away from those who wished pirates home from the seas.Edward Kenway is the man for you then"He spoke before he sipped more of his ale.

One man gulped unsure of this now "But....Black Beard...uh sir, Why would we sail with a man who is hardly known while Jack sparrow is known more then any other pirate we know?" The pirate asked praying Black Beard would not kill him.Black Beard chuckled low as he glared at the pirate "Jack is a coward while Kenway does what is needed and gets it done right,Now how about ya shut up so I can begin my tale of the two idiots and everything I know about them" Black Beard ordered as all the men fell silent.

A man in the back chuckled low as he had been listening and he got up from his chair as he pulled his hood over his face,He quietly left the pub and began heading towards a ship and the crew cheered hearing their captain return "Set sail!" He called and he looked at the name of the ship and smiled softly.The ship's name was the Jackdaw.

"Now this is how our story begins" Black Beard spoke as he looked at the crew of pirates.


End file.
